The New Demigods
by xbooksx
Summary: This is the one where characters from the maze runner are demigods. They join camp half-blood, but weird things start to happen. The chosen campers must embark on a quest to get to the bottom of it, and set everything right. *I do not own Percy Jackson and/ or the Maze Runner*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys thanks for actually having a look at this story! I may not update it a lot, but will always update at least once a week. Hope you enjoy! :) **

Thomas 

Looking back on it, I almost wished I hadn't come into school that day after all. I'd woken up with a bit of an odd feeling in my stomach. I hadn't felt I'll exactly, but I didn't feel completely normal either. But I'd gone into school anyway, and in doing so I had sealed my fate of a lifetime of fighting monsters and doing dangerous things on a daily bases. But I didn't mind too much. Because it meant I would finally get to meet my dad.

I think I lived a hard life. I lived with my mother, who treated me like a piece of dirt that she'd found on the bottom of her shoe. Her name was Cathy Williams and I argued with her all the time, about everything and anything that came to mind. I had considered running away, but I didn't feel like I had anyone to run to. There was also my step-father, Jamie Williams, who almost acted like I didn't exist, which in some ways was better than how than how my mother treated me. Together, they were enough to make me want to leave.

My school was called Meriwether prep, but today my class were going on a school trip. We were all riding the bus to this art gallery, and this kid named Gally, the school bully, was picking on my best friend Chuck so he could get his lunch. I like Chuck. He has been a good friend to me since coming to this school, and I appreciate that a lot. We both like similar things, but the main reason why we are friends is because of Gally. We get into fights with him a lot.

So anyway, me and Chuck were sitting in our seats, when Gally reaches through the gap in the middle and tries to grab Chuck's lunch sitting on his lap. I turned round and said ' why don't you eat your own lunch Gally? Or did mummy not make it for you this morning?'

Gally's face turned red, but I don't know if it was because he was angry or because he was embarrassed. 'Shut your face Thomas! Everyone knows you're mentally retarded.'

I felt my face going warm. 'I am _not _retarded. I just- ' but Gally and his buddy were too busy laughing.

'Its OK Thomas, just leave it.' I was about to respond when the bus stopped. I looked outside the window, confused because the journey was said to have been two hours and we'd only left half an hour ago.

' why'd we stop?' I asked Chuck.

'I dunno do I?' He answered, hint of annoyance in his voice. 'I'm going to ask the driver'. He stood up to go but then the teachers voice came out of the megaphone.

'Calm down kids its OK! The engine is just a little warm, so if everyone could just file off the bus in an orderly fashion-' His sentence was cut off from the sounds of 30 children all trying to get off the bus before it exploded. Me and Chuck just waited for everyone else and then hopped down onto the road.

It was a small country lane, somewhere you wouldn't notice unless you broke down there. There were a few trees on either side of the road but nothing else really. Then I noticed something. While everyone in the class was moving over to the shade of the trees on our side of the road, I had a clear view of the other side. I could see some shadows against the tarmac of the road, and it looked like someone was leaning up against the side of a tree. But when I looked up, no one was there.

_That's odd..._I thought. By then Newt and Teresa walked over, and all thoughts vanished from my mind.

Teresa is my best female friend by far, maybe even my best friend ever. I've known her since birth, and have somehow ended up at the same schools as her even though she lives several miles away from me. She is stunning, with very pale skin and rosy lips and thick dark hair that, well that sometime I wish we could be more than just friends.

'So how long do you think until the engine starts working again and we'll be forced to look at _art?' _Newt said. I'd almost forgotten he was there.

'I'm not sure, but probably no longer than half an hour' Chuck said.

' That's a shame, coz I really wanted to look at paintings made by people who cut their ears off' Teresa joked. We all laughed. One artist we'd learnt about was called Van Gogh. Ever since we found out that he'd chopped off his ear and sent it to his girlfriend, we'd all sort of kept making jokes about it. Most of them were so bad we laughed anyway.

'Seriously though, it would be nice to have a day off.' Newt said.

'So why don't we?' Teresa said.

' what?' I looked at her.

'Why dont we have a day off? Like you said the bus will probably be here for ages, so why don't we just go and have a look around?' We looked at each other, trying to see in each others faces what we thought of her idea.

' sounds good to me' I said. Also if it was Teresa's idea then I wanted to be a part of it. Chuck didn't sound so sure though.

'The bus might leave without us, or we could get lost,' he said. Newt looked at him.

'Its OK we won't get lost. And the bus won't leave without us because even if we didn't make it back in time, they will do a head count and know we are gone.'

'We'll be fine Chuck, now stop worrying! If you want to go then come on,' Teresa said. Then she turned and walked into the forest on the other side of the road. I glanced back at the teachers then followed her.

Big mistake.

**Hey sorry if it was a bit long, but wanted to kind of set the background for this book. Hope you enjoy chapter 2! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for reading! This is the chapter where the interesting stuff happens! :)**

Teresa

We've been walking for ten more minutes now. We haven't found anything interesting and Chuck keeps complaining that his feet hurt. Now ten minutes might seem like nothing, but when you're still wearing school shoes and you're in a thick black blazer, it is no picnic.

'What were you actually trying to accomplish by walking into a forest?' Newt asked me. I turn to look at him but keep walking.

' I thought it might be better than standing with the rest of the class next to a bus with a steaming engine,' I answered. I look to the front and walk right into Thomas, who's stopped and seems to be listening intently for something.

'What is it?' He doesn't answer me. So I ask again. 'WHAT IS-' then his hand clamps onto my mouth really hard.

'SHUT UP!' He says in a loud whisper. 'Run back to the bus,'he says. He has a very scared look on his face. I tug his hand away from my mouth. 'But what-' I stop in mid sentence. Because what I heard just sent shivers up and down my spine like I'd been electrocuted. Because what I heard would either send you running or screaming or paralysed with fear. But like an idiot, I walk towards the sound. I push my way through a tangle of branches and come into a small clearing. Trees hang and bend inwards like there's a giant magnet sitting on the middle holding them in place. I look for the source of the noise, but I see nothing. Just a pile of rocks. Then I realise there is a hole in the rocks. And that there is something looking right at me.

I suddenly realise this when the thing leaped out from the rocks and jumps straight on top of me, pinning me to the first flood with thick long claws. I hear Thomas and Newt cry out, but I can see Chuck out of the corner of my eye. He is just standing there with his eyes closed, his face screwed up in concentration.

I notice all of this in a heartbeat because the next thing I know is the beast on top of me has raised one of its paws and is about to swipe at me. Without thinking I roll out of the way. The creature misses me but I keep rolling. I find find !y feet and stand up. The creature looks at me with annoyance, and for a moment I stare into those beady red eyes. Then they switch my focus from me onto a spot to my right. I turn around and see Chuck still standing there with his eyes closed.

'CHUCK!'I scream. But he doesn't look up. I look back at the creature, and time seems to slow down as I see the creature spring forward straight towards Chuck. But I do nothing because I am paralysed, motionless because of fear. I knew that even if I did move there was no was I would make it in time.

But she did though.

Just before the creature landed on Chuck he was knocked aside by some invisible force. He landed on the ground and finally opened his eyes. Lying next to him on the ground, was a Yankees baseball cap. I loom up just in time to see the girl slash at the creature. In a blur of bronze, the monster is on the floor. As I watch , dumbfounded, i see the creature melt into a inky black puddle.

My eyes are still fixed on the puddle, which is slowly beginning to melt away, that I didn't notice the girl sheath her weapon and walk over. She had long, curly blonde hair and was wearing an orange T-shirt with writing on it that I couldn't read because of dirt and grime from her fight with the monster.

'Are you OK?' She asked me.

'Um...fine' I answer. She nods, satisfied, then walks over to Newt and Thomas. Chuck I notice has already stood up and now stands there quivering.

'Are you OK Chuck?' I asked him. I can hear the hollowness in my voice as I realise how mortified I was at the thought that I was going to lose him. He is like little brother to me.

'I'm fine. But you're hurt.' He says and looks down at my fore arm. There is a long scratch there. Not deep at all, but I suppose I could be dangerous all the same.

'I guess it got me after all'. I say. 'By what _was_ that thing? I looked like it was the size of a rhino.'

'That was a bell hound. You'll see a lot more of them don't worry.' The girl was back, with Newt and Thomas behind her. 'My name's Annabeth. But we can introduce ourselves properly later. Let's just get you lot to camp.'

'Camp?' Newt asked.

'Yes a camp. But just follow me. And I we find any more monsters do exactly as I tell you.'

And with that she turned and walked away. And after a moments hesitation, me and my friends all followed. Heading back the way we came.

**Thanks for reading! I'll probably do at least one more chapter after school every day. Thank for reading, hope you enjoy it! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks for reading! Sorry if this chapter is a little short, but will definitely write some longer ones in the future. Enjoy! :) **

_**Thomas**_

I didn't have a clue what just happened. The best only thing I knew was that a thing (did she call it a Hell Hound?)had attacked me and my friends and had almost killed Chuck. Then this girl showed up and walks us back the way we just walked for 10 minutes. But I was grateful. She had saved Chucks life, and I wasn't going to forget that.

'So...' Newt began. He seemed like he wanted to ask questions but didn't have a clue where to start. Annabeth seemed to understand though. 'I know it's a lot to take in. Don't worry. We will explain everything to you soon.' Newt nodded. Everyone kept marching towards the road.

Eventually we reached where we'd broken down. But the bus wasn't there anymore.

'Won't leave without us' Newt said, giving Teresa a look. She just rolled her eyes. Then turned towards Annabeth, looking at her expectantly. But all Annabeth did was walk up to the road, but then said over her shoulder 'its OK now Chuck.'

'Oh my gods thank you! My hooves have fallen asleep. I really need to get some new feet.' Then Chuck pulled down his trousers.

'Dude, not -' but then I froze. What I saw weren't Chuck's legs and feet like expected. What I saw, was a pair of legs with grey shaggy hair on them and cloven hooves attached.

'Aaaah!' Teresa stumbled backwards and fell into Newt, who made no attempt to help her stand as he was too busy staring at Chuck open mouthed.

'Your part donkey?!' I exclaimed.

'Goat!' He shouted at me. 'I'm a goat from the waist down.'

'But..' I couldn't finish. I was too shocked. But then Annabeth spoke up.

'Don't worry, I told you. We will explain everything eventually.' Then she reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a thick, gold coin. It looked like it was made of gold. Annabeth threw it into the road. I was expecting it to clatter against the tarmac, but it sank straight through. _Literally _straight through.

Then she shouted out '_anakoche, harma epitribeios!' _Which I somehow understood that was _stop, chariot of damnasion!_in another language.

How did I know that?

'Um...Annabeth?' But she ignored me. Then where the coin had fallen, the tarmac darkened. It melted into a rectangular pool about the size of a parking space- bubbling red liquid like blood. Then a car erupted from the ooze.

It was a taxi, all right, but unlike any other taxi in New York, it wasn't yellow. It was smokey grey. There were words printed on the door, but for some reason I couldn't make them out. The passenger window rolled down, and an old woman stuck her head out. I couldn't tell what she said led like, because a mop of black stringy hair covered her face.

'Passage? Passage?' She said in a mumbly voice.

'Five to Camp Half-Blood.' She said. Then she waved at us all to get in like it was completely normal.

'But what happened to don't talk to strangers?' Newt joked. Annabeth gave him a cold stare, until Newt dropped his gaze. She got in the cab, and the rest of us followed. I soon found out that there wasn't much room in the cab, so I ended up being squashed against Teresa. I looked up to see the driver, but there wasn't one. There were three.

'Seat belt on please ' they all said together. I looked down and saw some long chains sticking through the seats. I decided I wasn't that desperate. Yet.

Then the cab shot forward at 200 miler per hour, and my insides felt like they were gone for good.

'Why don't you guys close your eyes? You look like you need a rest. ' Annabeth said. I could hear some complaining from Newt, who obviously wanted to impress her, but one I shut my eyes, i knew I wouldn't wake up for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thanks for still reading! I promise this chapter will be longer. Enjoy! :)**

_**Annabeth**_

I felt like I could stay awake for hours. I still remembered the last time me and Percy had ridden this death cab, and I knew I could never fall asleep in it after that. I don't know how the boys managed it. But then again, he had taken a shock, being attacked by an unknown creature and then seeing me materialise out of thin air _and _seeing a cab rise up from under the road.

You know, you average day when you're a half blood.

'Um... Annabeth?' I looked over to see that the girl was still awake.

'Oh, hey. By the way I still don't know any of your names. Chuck missed that part about you out. '

'What?' She looked surprised. 'You've been watching us?'

'No not exactly.' I replied. 'But when a _satyr-_ you know, the correct term for Chucks kind, half- boy half-goat- senses that there is a half blood nearby, he notifies the camp. Sometimes they send someone out to help the satyr, and sometimes they don't. Normally if the satyr thinks there's something special about them.'

'And Chuck thought there was something special about us?' She answered slowly. He face said it was a lot to take in in one day.

'Yes. Anyone would have. The chances of three half-bloods in one school are quite remote.' I said. She didn't reply for a while, and that was fine by me. I remember when i first found out about demigods and monsters. I had been only seven years old, and the whole experience had scared me to death.

'Well, my names Teresa. The blonde boy on your left, that's Newt. The boy sleeping on your right, that's Thomas. And, well I guess you already know Chuck.'

I gave a small smile. She looked out of the window, and seemed lost in thought.

I gave a glance at the three old ladies sitting in front. The cab was still going a million miles an hour, but was a lot more controlled since last time. They also had a new glass screen fitted, to separate them from the passengers. I think it must block sound, because I can see them all arguing, their mouth moving furiously, but no sound.

Suddenly the cab lurches hard to the right, knocking me into Thomas, and Newt into me. I push them both away and try to sit up.

'Don't worry, were nearly there!' I shouted, because the wheels had started to make an awful screeching sound.

I looked up ahead and could see the hill with Thalia's pine tree still standing. There were a few coils of smoke wafting up in the sky, from the guard dragon, Peleus. And I could see the golden fleece glittering in the trees branches.

I knocked on the glass. One of the ladies turned round. I gave her a nod, to show her this was fine. Then she turned round and slammed on the brakes. We all flew forward, but I was waiting for that, so my hands flew up to protect my face. Unfortunately, everyone else smacked themselves on the glass pretty hard.

'Are we here?' Thomas asked, rubbing his nose.

'Yes' I said. Then I gestured for Newt to open the door.

We all got out. The passenger window rolled down again and I gave them a few drachmas.

'Thank you ' I said. Then they did the window up and reversed so fast back the way they came that my eyes almost couldn't follow.

'Where is the camp? I thought you said we were here.' Newts asked.

'Its just over this hill' I answered. I began walking toward Thalia's pine tree. With the others following behind me.

Newt still looked unsure, but followed me all the same. Thomas and Teresa looked excited.

As we walked up to the hill the other nearly fell back down again, because Peleus had decided to stand up to greet us.

'Hey Peleus! I haven't seen you in a while! Wow you've grown so much!' Which was true, because now he was nearly as tall as the tree itself.

'Thats ... That's a ... That's a dragon!' Teresa stuttered.

'Don't worry, he's trained. Hes here to guard the fleece, but he likes the company.' I walked under him and scratched his belly as I passed.

The others followed, but only Thomas managed to touch him, because the others didn't seem that eager just yet.

I reached the crest of the hill and stopped, waiting for them to catch up.

Once they caught sight of the Camp below, they gasped and gaped in awe.

'Guys,' I said. 'Welcome to Camp.'

**Ok its not as long as I said, but I promise they will get longer. Please follow, favourite and review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I promise this chapter will be extra long! Hope you enjoy! :)**

_**Thomas**_

I stared in awe at the amazing place below me. I could see amazing things, everywhere. I wanted to run down the hill and explore this place, because it seemed far to big to be called a camp.

I could see green hills and a meadow in the distance. There was a nice cool breeze that smelled like strawberries. There was a wood over to the north-west that looked like it held all kinds of secrets. There was a beautiful beech, a creek, a canoe lake, and lush green fields, which must be where the strawberry smell was coming from. I also spotted a collection of buildings arranged like a Greek omega, and a loop of cabins around a central green and two wings sticking out on either side. I counted twenty cabins in all. One glowed golden, another silver. One had grass on the roof. Another was bright red with barbed wire trenches. One cabin was black with first green torches out front.

'The camp is protected from mortal eyes' Annabeth said. 'For example, a mortal might look over here and just see a strawberry farm.'

'Mortals?' New asked.

'Normal people. People who aren't related to gods. 'Annabeth answered. Then she began walking down the hill, like her last sentence meant nothing, and headed towards a big building with two or three stories in it and windows in the attic.

'Come and meet Chiron' she began. 'He's the activities director, and will explain everything to you.'

Everyone started walking down the hill, determined to know what was happening in their lives now.

We walked past amazing things. I saw a building that looked like some kind of metal working shop. I could see kids inside, hammering away at various different objects. One kid lifted up a sword that looked like it was made of pure gold.

I heard a shout coming from the left. I turned round to see a winged horse swooping down from the sky. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the way.

'SORRY!' Shouted the rider, as the pegasus flew over towards the woods. I looked to see who had grabbed my arm, and saw it was a boy, quite small, with a mop of curly dark hair on his head. He to was wearing an orange T-shirt with the letters _camp half-blood _written across the front. He slipped a hammer into his tool belt around his waist.

'Hey. You must be new. Names Leo Valdez' he said, offering me a hand to shake.

I shook it. 'I'm Thomas. And yeah I'm new.' I heard Teresa cough behind me. 'Oh and these are my friends. Newt, Teresa and-'

'Yeah I already know Chuck. Well, welcome to the Camp my friends. I'm sure you'll like it here. I mean, apart from the monsters-'

'LEO!' Another girl interrupted. This girl had short choppy hair, with what looked like a blue eagles feather braided in it. She looked at us. 'Don't mind him. He's just got his screwdrivers in a twist because I accidentally knocked over his thingy-ma jiggy. I'm Piper.' She said, and gave a small wave.

'Hi.' I said. I noticed Newt staring at her and gave him a look. He rolled his eyes.

'Come on guys. Let's go find Chiron' Annabeth said. 'We'll see you guys later for capture the flag.' Annabeth said, looking at Piper and Leo. Then she motioned for us to follow her and carried on walking down the path. I followed.

When we approached the 'Big House ' Annabeth called it, I looked up at how tall it was. It was a lot bigger than I had thought it was from my view from on top of the hill. I was looking up at the windows of the attic, when I could have sworn I saw something move the curtain. It was only for a second, but I was sure it had moved.

I looked over at Annabeth but she carried on walking into the building. I decided I must have been imagining things.

When we got closer, I noticed two people sitting at a table on the porch of the house. One of them appeared to be in a wheelchair.

'Chiron! I found the new demigods.' Annabeth said. We walked up the steppes and turned to face them both.

One of the men facing me was small, but porky. He had a red nose, big watery eyes and curly hair so black it was almost purple. He wore a tiger-pattern Hawaiian shirt, and had a pair of running shoes on, though he looked like he had never run a day on his life.

The other man was the one in the wheelchair. He was wearing a tweed jacket, and had thinning brown hair and a scraggly beard, but he gave of a powerful smell of coffee.

'Ah, hello Annabeth. Hello young demigods. My name is Chiron and I am the activities director. This is Mr D, the camp director. What are your names?'

Teresa spoke up and introduced us all. 'But please can you tell us what's happening?'

'I haven't told them much, as instructed. I just told them enough so they could trust me.' Annabeth said.

'So not a lot then I presume?' Chiron said. Annabeth shook her head.

'Ok . thank you Annabeth. Now can you go and find Percy for me? Tell him to come here before supper.' Mr D snorted and mumbled something like _Peter Johnson, _which Chiron ignored.

'Do I come back too?' She asked.

Chiron nodded. 'If you wish.'

Annabeth nodded, said to us 'we'll catch up later' then took off running towards the canoe lake, her curly blonde hair flying behind her.

'Now then. If you would follow me.' He began to wheel his chair inside the house.

'What about the game?' Mr D said.

'I don't think you'll want me to play my cards, but if you insist. ' Chiron said. Then he turned over his cards and showed Mr D a winning hand. Mr D just groaned, and Chiron carried on wheeling away.

I walked into the Big House and immediately noticed that the place needed a makeover. The paint was beginning to peel off the walls, and some of the objects in the room looked like they belonged in the eighteen hundreds. There was a cassette tape on a table, and on the wall was a mounted leopard head. Its eyes seemed to follow me as I walked, but then it growled. I jumped backwards into Teresa, who grabbed my arm to stop me falling.

'Thanks' I mumbled. She smiled at me.

'Is it alive?' Newt asked Chiron.

'Yes. Mr D saved its life after some poachers tried to kill it. It couldn't keep it's body though, so Mr D just kept its head. But don't ask me where the food goes when it eats. You don't want to know. After you.' He had paused in front of a door that led into a dark room. He gestured for us to go in.

I walked in first. There was a TV screen against one wall, and a brown leather couch against the other.

'Sit down please.' We sat. Because it wasn't the biggest of couches, we were all squashed up together. I was very aware of my shoulder pressed against Teresa's.

Chiron had turned on the TV and sat back to watch with us.

'This will tell you everything you need to know. But please, no questions until the end.'

We nodded, and began to watch the screen.

**Thanks for reading! Will do the next chapter later today, and it might be a **_**tiny **_**bit longer. Please favourite, follow and review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry if this is a bit long, but hope you enjoy!**

**_Teresa_**

I didn't know what to expect. I was so confused. But I sat there , staring at the TV, with my palms getting sweaty with anticipation of what I would find out.

'Are you OK? You look pale. 'Thomas said to me. He too had a strange look in his eyes.

'Yes, i'm fine. Just don't know what to expect.' He opened his mouth to answer, when the TV suddenly flared to life.

It showed the camp from above, like the view I had from on top of the hill. Then a voice said over the image 'This is Camp Half- Blood. It is one of two only safe places on earth for people like you. The other is Camp Jupiter, but that Camp serves a different purpose. But to understand, let me tell you from the beginning. '

**(This long para here is just about stuff you already know if you have read the books. Just thought I would spare you from having to read everything you already know.)**

The camera now showed Chiron in his wheelchair.

'The ancient Greek Gods are real. You may not believe it yet, but they are. They have been alive since nearly the beginning of creation. And they have moved from country to country, with the heart of the West. They have been to Germany, to France, to Spain, for a while. Wherever the flame of the West was brightest, the Gods were there. They spent several centuries in England. All you need to do is look at the architecture. People do not forget the gods. Every place they've ruled, for the last three thousand years, you can see them in paintings, and statues, and on the most important buildings. And yes, they are now in The United States. All you need to look at is your flag, The Eagle of Zeus. They are here. Always.'

It was a lot to take in. The gods that I'd always thought were just myths to explain the weather, were actually real beings to explain the weather. At least, I assumed that they were responsible for the weather. Who knows what they could do. I turned my attention back to the film.

'But the gods are not the only ones that are real. The monsters, the things that all of the heroes fought, are real. People like you help us. You are the brave souls that get rid of the monsters, and make sure they can't harm people. That is one of the main purposes of the camp. To train you, and teach you how to fend for your lives.'

'Another thing you need to know, and probably want to know the most, is about your missing parent'.

We all gasped and looked at Chiron. How could he possibly know about that? That was my most guarded secret. I have never told anyone, not even Thomas. And Thomas has never told me.

'You may remember something from the old myths and legends. That the most common thing the gods did, was go around having kids with mortals. You are some of those kids. Almost everyone at this camp is. But the unfortunate part, is that sometimes, you may never know who your parent is.'

'There is a term known as _determined. _It is what we call when a god recognises his or her child and claims them as their own, giving the child a few of their trademark powers. I'm sure that you will be claimed. One day. I best be off, but there's one more thing you need to know.'

And then he began to rise from the wheelchair. But there was something odd about the way he did it. His blanket fell away from his legs, but the kegs didn't move. His waist kept getting longer, rising above his belt. At first, I thought he was wearing very long, white pants. But as he kept rising of the chair, taller than any man, I realised that the pants, were not pants; it was the front of an animal, muscle and sinew under coarse white fur. And the wheelchair wasn't a wheelchair. It was some kind of box on wheels. A leg came out, long and knobbly-kneed, with a huge polished hoof. Then another front leg, then hindquarters, and then the box was empty, with nothing but a pair of fake human kegs attached. I realised that Chiron wasn't a man. He was a _centaur. _

'Yes, I am a centaur. And other campers may not be people either. They may be nymphs, satyrs dryads etc. Now enjoy the camp. Good day.' And then he galloped off towards the beach, with a beautiful image of the sun behind him.

**(End of the long explanation)**

'Wow.' Newt said. I thought that summed up things pretty good.

'So now you know everything you need to. But what we need to do is sort out where you will be sleeping tonight. Come along.' Because we didn't really know what else to do, we followed him back outside to where Mr D was still sitting in his chair, but he appeared to be asleep.

'Now if you haven't quite got that far yet, you ought to be very polite to Mr D. He is the Dionysus, the god of wine. But he also specialises in madness, so you don't want to cross him.' Chiron said, but I only nodded and kept walking, still a little overwhelmed.

'Chiron!' Someone shouted. I looked over to see Annabeth walking towards us with a boy next to her. He had dark hair, and bright green eyes, like the colour of the sea. 'Ah Percy!' Chiron said. 'I was wondering if you could show these demigods the tour.'

'Sure Chiron. Hey I'm Percy Jackson. I'm a son of Poseidon. Have any of you been claimed yet?'

'Um...no. I'm Teresa. This is Thomas and this is Newt.'

'Hey' they both said.

'OK well I have masters archery class to get to. I will see you all at supper.' Chiron said. Then he galloped off towards some of the main buildings.'

'Well, what do you wanna see first?' Percy said.

'How about we just go along the main walkway. We can grab some food then too, you must be starving.' Annabeth said.

As if on cue, my stomach made a grumbling sound.'Sure.' Thomas said as we all nodded in agreement.

'Come on then. We'll see how much we can show you before supper.' Annabeth said as we all headed towards the Greek buildings ahead.

While we had been watching the video, the sun had been steadily making its way across the sky. So there were beautiful streaks of pink in the sky by the time we actually started the tour. Annabeth quickly realised how hungry we were, so we stopped to get some food at an open pavilion on a hill overlooking the sea.

'The plates and glasses are enchanted. Order whatever you like. Non alcoholic of course.' Annabeth told us. Percy sat down straight away and said 'blue doughnuts with blue sprinkles.'

Instantly his food appeared on the plate. He took a bite and sighed. It obviously tasted good.

The rest of us sat down. 'Pepperoni pizza.' Newt said. A large pizza appeared on his plate.

I wasn't really that hungry, so I just ordered some candy. I nibbled on that while Thomas ate a slice of cake, all chocolate.

After we'd all finished we went along the winding paths of the camp, while Annabeth and Percy pointed out various buildings.

'Over there's the stables. We keep unicorns, pegasi, and regular horses in there. Over that way are the strawberry fields. We used to grow grapes, but Mr D was restricted from growing those. They pay our expenses, and they take almost no effort-'

'Which is the complete opposite of me.'Percy said. 'Can we go to the canoe lake now Annabeth, coz I gotta meet some naiads.'

Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

Percy sighed.'One of them had a problem with her hair and wouldn't leave her house so she asked me to get advice from Piper on how to get a long, silky look even underwater so I said I would and I need to tell her what Piper said.'

Annabeth turned to me and said 'any beauty tips or what to do in a relationship, ask Piper. He mother is Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty.' Then she turned back to Percy and said 'lead the way then.'

As we headed towards the lake, we passed the cabins. 'So, I'm still confused why there are so many cabins. Why doesn't everyone just sleep in one building?' Newt wondered.

Percy said 'because each of the gods have their own cabins, and the children of the god sleep in that gods own cabin. It makes sense right? And also, its an easier way to decide teams for capture the flag.'

'What's capture the flag?' I asked him.

'OK, we play it in the woods over there.' Percy said, gesturing to the forest towards our left. 'There are two teams, and each team has a cabin that leads them. To decide the teams, the cabins trade chores, like cleaning the stables, or sometimes it may just be because the cabins are friendly to watch other.'

Annabeth mumbled something about Ares cabin.

'Percy continued. 'The aim is to capture the other teams flag, and get it into your half of the woods. The creek is the boundary line. Oh and there's no maining allowed, but that's kinda hard when you're using a sword and shield.'

'Sword and shield?' Thomas said.

'Yeah. Sometimes you make your own, but sometimes Hephaestus cabin, god of blacksmiths, make one for you.'

'Oh, right.' Thomas said. He looked excited about capture the flag, so did Newt. _Boys. _Though I have to say I am kind of looking forward to it too.

'When do you play it?' I asked.

'Every Friday at least, so were playing tonight.' Annabeth said. 'I'm looking forward to beating Clarisse again.' Then she smiled like she was thinking exactly how she was going to do it.

'Hey, Jackson!' Someone shouted. I turned around to see a boy with blonde hair walking towards us. Piper and Leo were there to.

'Hey. Guys this is Jason. He's a son of... Zeus. I'll call him Zeus to make it easier for you.'

I decided not to ask what he meant.

'Hey Jason. This is Teresa, Thomas and Newt.' Annabeth said.

'Hi.' I said.

Then a conch horn blew in the distance. At least I think it was a conch horn, because I've never heard one before.

'Time for dinner. By first you've got to meet your cabin so you can-' Annabeth stopped, staring at a spot above my head.

'What?' I said. Then I looked up and saw a swirling pink symbol above my head. It had begun to fade, but I could still make out a small white bird in the center of the image. Then there was a flash of pink. I looked down and yelped.

_What on earth am I wearing? _I thought. I hated dresses. I didn't even own a dress. But now I was wearing a beautiful white sleeveless gown that went down to my ankles, with a V-neck so low it was embarrassing. Delicate gold armbands wrapped around my forearms and biceps. An intricate necklace of amber, coral and gold flowers glittered on my chest.

'What's happened?' I asked. Annabeth handed me her dagger. I looked at my reflection and stared at myself in the blade. My hair was perfect;lush and long and silky black, braided with gold ribbons down one side so it fell across my shoulder. There was even make up, with subtle touches that made my lips cherry red and brought out the blueness in my eyes.

'Aphrodite.' Annabeth said. She was smiling.

'That means you're my half-sister!' Piper said happily. Then she gave me a hug to congratulate me. I noticed Thomas and Newt staring at me. Newt coughed and looked away, but Thomas said 'Teresa, you're beautiful,' which made me blush. Hopefully he couldn't see it because of the makeup. 'I can't wear this to dinner.' I said.

Piper laughed. 'Don't worry I have plenty of spare clothes.'

'Thank you.' I said.

'We'd better get to the pavilion. We'll tell Chiron what's happened. Come on guys.' She motioned for Newt and Thomas to follow her and headed off towards the pavilion with Leo, Jason and Percy walking alongside her.

'Come on then.' Piper said, as she began walking towards the cabins.

'Um... Any chance you can get this makeup off me?' I asked.

Piper laughed. 'Sorry, but its impossible. When I was claimed, it lasted over a week.'

'A _week?_' I growled. Then I followed Piper to the cabins, thinking at least I could change my clothes.

**Another chapter done! Please favourite, follow and review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey thanks for reading! Please review it would really mean a lot to me because I don't know if people like it or not. Please? :)**

_**Annabeth**_

To be honest, I couldn't really blame Teresa for wanting to change clothes. Not because she didn't look beautiful but because she seemed like one of those people who appears to be sweet and kind, but is also a true fighter inside. Like Piper.

'What time do you play capture the flag?' Newt asked. He was beginning to annoy me. I know that wasn't very fair of me, but he's been questioning me for the last ten minutes.

'We normally play after dinner, so you'll have to wait even longer unless you hurry up.' I growled at him.

Percy laughed. I gave him a glare, but I couldn't look at him that way. So I took his hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek. _I love you seaweed-brain _I thought.

Then we kept walking towards the pavilion, as everyone would already be there by now.

'Ok when you get in, you will see that every table has a flag with a different symbol on it. One of them looks like a pole with wings and has two snakes around it. Sit at that table, but keep your hands on your wallets.' I instructed.

'Why?' Thomas asked.

'Because that table is the Hermes cabin, god of thieves.'

'Oh, right.' Thomas said. He took off his watch and put it in his pocket. I tried not to laugh.

When we entered the room we all broke off to our different tables, but I went to tell Chiron where Piper and Teresa were. Then I sat down to eat with my cabin.

Malcolm was next to me, my second in command, and he had that vacant look in his eyes like he was trying to solve a problem only he could see. Then there was Katie, Fletcher, Chloe, Adam, Danny and Charlotte. I guess we all looked similar. We all had blonde hair at least. Gods I wish I had brown hair. I felt like nobody ever took me seriously as a blonde. I had to work twice as hard to get recognition as a strategist, as an architect, a senior counsellor. Anything that had to do with brains.

I ordered a typical Greek meal, with cheese, grapes and bread. But I just ordered something fizzy to give me extra energy for capture the flag.

I got up to go and put the juiciest grapes into the flames, as an offering to Athena. As I sat back down I heard some Aphrodite girls talking about Teresa's hair. I rolled my eyes. Typical. There are serious problems in this world, and all they think about is gossip, and things that bore me to tears.

As Newt got up to go to scrape a portion of his food into the flames, a dazzling light appeared above his head. It was a large, golden ball, that looked like the sun. People gasped, and Newt dropped his plate when he saw the symbol. As the hologram began to fade, a bow and quiver of arrows appeared on his back. Chiron stomped his hoof to call for attention. Then called out in a loud voice 'it is determined.' And knelt on his front legs. Everyone else followed his example. Newt just stood there dumbfounded.

'All hail Newt **(insert last name)**, son of Apollo. God of archery, man of prophecies.'

People clapped and whistled, as the Apollo table stood up and waved at Newt to join them.

'He's so handsome!' Squealed an Aphrodite girl, as all her friends giggled.

I got back to my bread and cheese, glancing over at Percy's table. He seemed so much happier now he had brothers and sisters to join him in all his activities and chores. I could see Thomas sitting at the Hermes table next to Percy, and realised they looked similar. Maybe Thomas was a son of Poseidon. But I couldn't tell. We would have to wait and see if his father claimed him.

After everyone had eaten, Chiron stood and nodded for the counselor's to leave and get the flags, that were propped up against the wall at the back of the pavilion. Me and Malcolm went to get your banner, while the Hermes team went to get theirs. Their flag was silver, and had a huge caduceus on it. Our flag was glistening grey, with a painting of a barn owl above an olive tree. Me and Malcolm picked it up, and stood by the entrance waiting for the horn to sound.

When it did, we ran into the pavilion carrying the banner. Our team was standing on the left. We had allied with Poseidon, Aphrodite, Zeus, Hypnos (although they were all asleep), and Hephaestus. Because most of those were the largest cabins, like the Poseidon and Zeus cabins, everyone else had to go on the other team.

Everyone was cheering and waving their swords in the air, as they had already put on their equipment. Me and Malcolm stood next to the flag proudly, as Chiron banged his hoof against the floor to get attention.

'Heroes!' He announced. 'You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banners must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be boy d or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Helmets!'

The helmets had appeared on the tables, along with me and Malcolm's armour and weapons we may need, though some people took this as an opportunity to borrow an extra knife. Our helmets had blue horse hair plume on top, while the other team had red.

'Blue team, forward!' I yelled. We all cheated and shook our swords and followed me down the path towards the woods. I could see Newt heading off with his team, looking awkward in all his armour.

Malcolm was holding the flag now, and I was walking alongside him with Percy next to me. I took his hand.

'So what's the plan?' He asked me.

I grinned and said 'kick Clarisse's-'

'Shall we put the flag at Zeus' fist?' Malcolm asked me.

'Yeah that'll be good.' Zeus' fist was the name of a massive pile of rocks in the woods. If you looked at it one way, it looked like a giant fist coming out of the earth. If you looked at it the other way, I looked like a pile of poo. Percy always joked about re-naming it poop pile, but I told him to stop, least Zeus fry him with one of his lightning bolts.

'Stick it up there Percy.' I asked, as Percy took the flag and stuck it in the rocks right at the top.

'OK here's the plan!Hephaestus, go straight down the middle and take them by surprise. Aphrodite cabin, go around to the left, attract as many of them as you can. Then Poseidon can have a clear way to the right, to get the flag. Zeus cabin, defence. My cabin, split into groups and go where extras are needed. Everyone got that?'

The team roads their approval.

'Then let's Go!' I screamed as the conch horn sounded, and everyone charged into the woods.

**Hey thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy, there will be plenty of action in the next chapter. Please favourite, follow and review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys thanks for reading! I really hope you are enjoying this, coz I don't really know! please review, it would really mean a lot! :)**

_**Teresa**_

Me and Piper slipped into the back of the dining hall just as everyone was finishing dinner. Gods, it had been so embarrassing when that _claiming _thing had happened. But I still remembered Thomas' words.

'Teresa, you're beautiful.' He'd said. For reasons I couldn't explain, butterfly's had started swarming in my chest and I felt _really _happy. I don't know what I meant, but I had a feeling Piper would know.

I was really grateful to her. She had given me some well worn jeans, black combat boots, a black top and a camo jacket. 'It looks nice, but will also be handy for capture the flag' she'd said. I liked the outfit. I think it suited me just fine.

It turned out Piper was on my team too. We also had Percy, Jason and Leo. And Annabeth of course. Just listening to her say the plan I could tell she had been in serious combat. She knew what she was doing. So did everyone else.

I was glad I was not on the blue team.

Once everyone had obtained their positions, the conch horn blew.

The Hephaestus cabin charged forwards, waving their swords and screaming at the blue team, who I could just about hear in the distance, also screaming.

'Come on!' Piper said, as we began sprinting round to the left, with the rest of the Aphrodite cabin following behind us, moaning that their nails better not be broken. But most of them seemed eager to join in. We leaped over the creek, into enemy territory.

'OK guys, spread out, and start heading in a diagonal towards the right. For the plan to work, we need to let them see us. But be discreet , otherwise they'll know were not after the flag.' Piper ordered. The cabin started to do as she asked, looking around for the blue team.

'THERE!' Someone screamed. We'd either just been spotted, or we'd just given away our position. I suspected the later.

Suddenly a storm of arrows came swooping down from the sky. It must be Newt and his cabin.

'The trees! Get behind the trees!' Someone shouted.

'No. Keep running! ' Piper said. Immediately I had a very strong urge to do as she said, and found myself sprinting faster than I ever thought possible.

'What happened?' I asked her.

'I'll tell you later. Just head towards the right now guys!'she shouted that last part. Again, everyone obeyed. She was starting to creep me out a bit, but I trusted her.

Then I got knocked to the ground. The Aphrodite cabin faltered a moment as Piper stopped to pull me up.

'You OK?' She asked me.

'Fine'.I said. I got up and kept running. Then the Ares cabin exploded out of the bushes ahead of us, waving their swords and shields at us.

We drew our swords and ready to fight, however most of the Aphrodite cabin tried to run away, but then got instantly trapped by the Ares cabin.

'Run Teresa RUN!' Piper screamed. She grabbed my wrist, and began sprinting away from the Ares cabin, hauling my useless butt behind her.

We reached a tangle of bushes, and began hacking away at them with our swords. The Ares kids knew we had ran off, and I could hear them in the distance.

My heart was pumping furiously, as I sliced and chopped with my sword. Finally Piper broke through, and realised we had emerged in the centre of a full scale battle. There were campers fighting left and right, shouting and screaming and laughing madly as they fought.

Me and Piper were surely going to be spotted soon.

Sure enough, I turned and saw some of the Demeter kids running at us.

'Go with your instincts. Thats what i always do.' Piper said. Then she laughed and charged them.

I swallowed hard, looking at the people who I was certain would kill me in an instant. _Here goes nothing_ I thought. Then I ran to meet my first attacker.

Suddenly, something changed. My senses opened up, and I somehow knew what she was going to do. Instinctively, I raised my sword to block her blade. The force knocked her back a minute, and she seemed a little stunned that I could use a sword. I didn't give it much thought. I stepped forward and tried a thrust of my own. She deflected it, but it gave me confidence. I didn't really know what I was doing, but I began to walk towards her, forcing her to move backwards. She made a wild swing with her sword, but I managed to duck under it. I jabbed at her leg with the flat part of my sword and made her lose her balance enough that I managed to push her over. She fell on the floor and I kicked her blade away.

For a moment I was stunned by my small victory. Then I saw the Ares kids coming at me from where me and the Aphrodite cabin met them earlier. But then Annabeth and her team ran to intercept them.

I heard shouts coming from my left. I looked over and saw Percy and his cabin, racing towards me with the enemy flag held high. For a moment I was thinking we'd won, but then I remembered we still had to get it across the creek.

There were lots of reds running straight for the flag, but then some Hephaestus campers ran to greet them, effectively leaving a clear path for Percy and the flag.

I was starting to get excited again, but then Apollo cabin let loose a storm of arrows. But what I found storage was that they didn't seem to be aiming for people. Instead their arrows went straight for the ground.

'Take cover!' Annabeth screamed. I had no idea why, but then the purpose of the arrows became clear. As the arrows approached the ground, they started to glow yellow.

Then they hit the ground, and all hell broke loose. The arrows released clouds of yellow smoke on contact, limiting sight and making everyone cough and gag. The forest was now a yellow haze of smoke. I couldn't see anything, so I stumbled around blindly, trying to cover my mouth and nose with my shirt to prevent me breathing in the smoke.

'I've lost the flag, I've LOST THE FLAG!' Percy yelled.

_Oh gods_ I thought. I didn't expect it, but I felt a sudden rush of adrenalin. I really wanted to win this game. And I would make sure we would.

As the smoke began to thin, I started being able to see a little better. Percy and some others were on their hands and knees, frantically searching for the flag. Other people, like Leo and Piper, were still recovering from the smoke they'd inhaled. Jason however, was flying.

_How does he do that?_ I thought. But then I froze, because I just spotted something.

In all the confusion, no one else had noticed yet. But the stumbling around that people had been doing, had knocked and kicked the flag around, rolling it along the floor. Now it was lying right next to my feet.

Without hesitation, I picked it up and ran.

I felt great, running fast, flying through the forest, leaping over people sitting down trying to regain the ability to breathe.

'GO TERESA!' I heard someone shout. I think it was Thomas. I looked up, and saw him ahead, leaning against a tree, but suddenly seeming alert.

His comment kept me going, and I poured on the speed.

Suddenly the whole first was full of people shouting my name, either cheering me on or screaming for me to stop.

_Gods I hope I dont trip _i thought. But I didn't. I managed to leap over the creek back into friendly territory.

Chiron blew the conch horn to signal the end of the game, and the whole forest suddenly came alive with cheers and whoops. We'd won. We'd won!

'Teresa you did it!' Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Thomas, Newt, Jason, Percy and the whole team came running over. Before I could protest, they lifted me up onto their shoulders, still cheering.

'The red team wins!'Chiron announced.

I was carried all the way out of the woods and back to a giant bonfire, where I was placed standing next to a wooden stool. Piper came running up to me and pointed at the flag, which I didn't even realise I was still holding. I looked at it surprised. Because now it wasn't silver with a caduceus in the missile. Now it was a pretty shade of pink, with the image of a dove in the middle. The symbol of Aphrodite.

'Wave it.' Piper said. I did, causing another explosion of cheers from my team.

'Now on with the sing along!' Chiron announced.

Everyone took their places around the campfire, singing strange songs, like one about a grandma putting on armour and all of the tales that the gods were like in the old days. I felt right at home.

Later on, when the last sparks of the fire were curling into the sky, everyone started turning in for bed. Piper and I walked back to the Aphrodite cabin, which I thought looked like a child's doll house, and she showed me where I would get to sleep.

'Here's your bunk. You can decorate your space however you like.' She said. Then she showed me her bunk, decorated with pictures of Jason and Leo and Annabeth, who seemed like the best of friends. But I think the most spectacular picture was one of a great ship.

It had a metal dragons head at the front which seemed like it was in the middle of breathing fire. It had gold plating, and what looked like 100 oars on the sides. There were also ballistae on the ships deck, and sails that looked bigger than a house. But what made me smile was the image of all the people there. There was Piper, standing arm in arm with Jason, and Annabeth and Percy holding each other closely. And Leo was there, holding what looked like a Wii gaming controller. And there were also two other people, who I think I have never seen before. One of them was a girl, with chocolate coloured curls and dark skin. The other was a boy. He had his short black hair in a crew cut, and looked so muscular that I found it hard to believe he was the same age as the others. All of them looked beaten up, but so happy.

'Are these your friends?'I asked her.

'Yes. The best I have ever had. The boy and girl live at the other camp Chiron told you about. The one for Roman demigods. They do things a little differently to us, so we stayed separate. But always help each other out when necessary.'

'Oh.' Was all I could think to say.

She coughed. 'I think we'd better go to bed. Got lots of activities to do tomorrow. Goodnight.' She said.

'Good night' I said.

I put some pajamas on and climbed into the bed. It was soft, with a fluffy pink quilt keeping me extra warm.

_Night mom_ I thought. Then I shut my eyes and went to sleep.

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it! Please follow, favourite and review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently but I've had a lot of things going on. I'll spare you the details. Anyways, on with the story! Hope you enjoy!**

Newt

I woke up overjoyed. Yesterday had been the best day of my life. I mean, learning about my long lost dad, entering a world of awesomeness and finding a whole camp full of beautiful ladies all in one day? No contest.

One of the best things though had to be getting my bow and arrows. My cabin mate, Will Solace, showed me how they were much more than regular arrows; they were enchanted so that some of them had special qualities. Some burst into flame in mid air, some explode, but my favourite kind is the ones that unleash a nightmarish sound on contact, a sound that I've been told can make a monster explode.

'Hey'. I looked up and saw Will looking down at me standing next to my bunk. 'You missed breakfast. I thought Apollo's kids were supposed to get up with the sun?'

'No way' I said. I was usually up and moving quite early, but I guess the excitement from yesterday left me feeling wrecked. I couldn't believe I had missed breakfast, and I was sohungry that Will took me up to the pavilion anyway.

'So, what do we in the day? Fight monsters?' I asked him.

'Actually, you're not far off' he answered. 'We train, like learn about monsters and find their weaknesses. But we also do some physical training too, like building up stamina, climbing, swimming, keeping fit and yes, sword fighting. But because we are Apollo kids, our special thing is usually anything to do with aim, like archery or basketball.'

'Oh, OK. So what do we do first?' I asked.

'Well, the cabin are currently doing pegasus riding, but I think you're a little too new for that. Maybe in a few days. But they'll be finished soon, and when they are we can go do some archery.'

'Cool.' I said. Then before I knew it, it was time for archery.

The archery was really cool. There were two ways to practice: the standard targets, bullseyes and some deer statues, and there was a course to do at the edge of the woods, where you could walk along a dirt trail, and look for little bird statues perched in the trees to shoot. There were 20 in all, but the places they were hidden changed every week.

I tried out both of them, and hit 18 birds in the trees and bushes. The other two I later learned had been teared apart by monsters in the woods. I also got roughly the middle of the bullseyes.

After archery we did some basketball by the Athena and Aphrodite cabins, which were apparently where all of the good looking girls were. As I was passing the ball around and dribbling up and down the pitch and basically looking awesome I happened to glance over and see a particularly beautiful girl staring at me. There were a small group of them sitting on the steps of the Aphrodite cabin, but this girl was _gorgeous. _She had reddish blonde hair, and very, very pale skin, so pale it was almost white. Some people might think of her as ghostly, especially with the hair, but I thought she looked pretty.

When she saw me looking back at her, she quickly looked away, batting her eyelashes which seemed extra long and thick. Her friends giggled, and I realised they were laughing at me.

'Dude, quit staring, you're making me look bad.' Said Michael Yew. He was a short, skinny boy whose facial features were all scrunched up like he spend too much time looking down the shaft of an arrow. I liked him, because he always seemed to have good intentions. At least as for long as I have known him, which is about an hour.

'Um, sorry' I said. He slapped me on the back and we continued playing, but I couldn't help sneaking glances at that girl.

We finished playing around midday, so the conch horn blew and we all began heading up to the pavilion. I looked over and saw the girls start to get up, but the girl who had been staring at me said something to her friends, and slowed down. Some of the girls glanced at me with knowing looks on their faces and smiled.

My heart racing, I decided to copy her. I bent over to "tie my shoelace" and told the rest of Apollo kids to keep walking. One of the girls, Mia I remembered, glanced at the Aphrodite girl, smiled, then kept walking. _Jeez, _I thought. _Do these girls know something I don't? _

I stood up and looked at the girl walking towards me, her hair was flowing gently in the breeze, shampoo commercial style, and she seemed to float over rather than walk.

She was a few feet away when I heard someone calling my name. I wanted to ignore the voice, because this girl right in front of me was mesmerizingly beautiful. But I heard the voice again so loudly I couldn't possibly ignore it.

'What?' I snapped. It was Teresa running towards me from the lake. She reached my side, and seemed to notice the other girl from her cabin.

'Oh, hey Sonya. Where were you and Harriet?' Teresa asked her. _Sonya _I thought. I pretty name for a pretty face.

Sonya looked at her. 'Oh, we were in here,' she said , gesturing at the pink cabin behind her. 'Trying to decide the best thing for a handsome boy; a kiss or a hug.' She said, again batting her eyelashes in my direction. I felt my face grow warm.

'Oh, OK then.' Said Teresa. Then she started walking off towards the pavilion, leaving Sonya next to their cabin. I fought up to Teresa.

'Wow Newt. Its like our second day here and you already have a load of girls trying to win you over.'

She said.

'What do you mean?' I said.

She rolled her eyes. 'I mean that almost all of the girls at camp are talking about you, and trying to get you to notice them. Are you really that dumb that you didn't notice Georgia try to hold your hand yesterday? That you didn't notice Lily try to give you a card earlier? That you didn't realise the reason that Lauren fell over was because she was so desperate to give you a hug?'

She let that sink in. I was stunned. I also felt quite bad that these girls had tried to talk to me, and I hadn't even noticed. But what I found weird, was that Sonya hadn't done anything, merely look at me, and I had noticed her. Huh.

'We'd better get there quick. Before we have to walk in with everyone else sat there. Though you'd probably prefer it that way, everyone looking at you.' She teased. I gave her a shove then took off running towards the pavillion with her trailing behind.

We walked in, but thankfully not everyone was there yet. I sat down at the table with my cabin, and waited for Chiron to say we could begin.

I looked around the room, at all of the hundreds of children assembly!ed together. It blew my mind how many of us there were, and especially the fact that we were all children of gods.

I looked towards the door and saw Sonya and her friends enter. I tried not to stare like Michael had suggested.

Once dinner began, I got up and walked towards one of the bronze braziers lining the pavilion, and scraped in a fat cluster of grapes for my dad.

_Dad, please help. _I prayed. _I don't know what to do about the girls like Teresa said. Especially Sonya. She keeps looking at me. I think she's looking at me now. _I hurriedly sat back down and ate my dinner.

As I ate, I struck up a conversation with Will and Michael about the basketball game earlier, and how we should totally have another game tomorrow. Then before I knew it dinner had ended and I was getting up to go to the campfire.

Tonight the fire seemed extra bright. It was enchanted, so the louder you sang the higher it rose and the colour and heat matched the emotions that everyone felt. Tonight, it was a glorious golden colour, and seemed about two feet in the air. We sang songs and I learnt that apparently my cabin could play music too, cause Will lead a song about a grandma dressing for war and played a tune on a lyre to match. Everyone was talking and laughing and I was generally having a great time.

All too soon, it was time for bed. As everyone else got up to go back to their cabins, I had a feeling I should wait a minute and sit where I was. As everyone trailed off, I noticed that there was one figure still sitting down on the bench like I was. Sonya.

A small golden light lit beside me, and I looked down. There sitting next to my hand, was a shimmering golden rose. It looked like it was made with sunlight.

It was a gift from my dad.

I picked up the rose and walked towards Sonya. She was still dressed in her orange camp top and jeans, so she was shivering. I took of my jacket and wrapped the rose in it. I offered it to her.

'You must be cold.' I said.

She looked at me and my heart seemed to do a gymnastic routine in my chest. She really was pretty.

'Thank you. You want to sit down?' She said.

'Ok. ' i answered. We sat down in silence as she opened the jacket to put it on. A soft golden glow lit her face when she saw the rose.

'Happy Birthday.' I said. I didn't know how I knew, but it was just instinct. Or maybe it was Apollo.

She gasped. 'How did you know?'

'I'm a special boy', I said. She laughed gently. Then slipped her hand into mine. We sat there quietly enjoying the silence.

She yawned. 'I'd better get back to my cabin. But... I'll see you tomorrow?' She asked.

I kissed her cheek. 'Count on it.' Then she blushed and walked back to her cabin. I watched her go.

Then I silently got up and walked towards my cabin, where I was in for a surprise.

I opened the door and was met by the sight of all of the cabin.

'Dude!'

'What happened?'

'Did she kiss you?'

'Bet she was too grossed out to do that.'

'Haha. What was that you gave her?'

'A flower?'

'SHUT UP!' Someone shouted. I looked to the back of the cabin and saw Will stood on one of the beds.

'Jeez, you're all acting like a bunch of girls. Bet you that's what they're all doing in the girlie cabin. Now shut up and just go to bed! We can talk tomorrow. '

Silently the others got ready for bed, but a few people gave me a smirk.

I got changed and climbed under the duvet. I was so tired I felt like I could sleep for a week. But I still had to thank my dad.

_Thanks dad. If you were sort of influencing what I was doing so I didn't screw up, thank again. If you weren't, then awesome. And how did you get that rose? Night. _

I felt really weird praying to a god. I mean, what so you say?

I fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys I hope you are enjoying this story! I wanted to thank you so much for all of the comments! It means a lot to me. Also, I had some ideas for Thomas's parent, but I thought I would let you guys pick! If you leave a suggestion in the comments, I will have a look and which ever one seems most popular I will use! Remember, they have to be male. OK? **

**Enjoy!**

_Thomas_

I woke up to the sound of shouting. Again.

Every night the Hermes cabin pull a prank, whether it is putting an animal in someone's sleeping bag, setting off a foghorn to wake people up. Today, it seems someone has actually moved someone else while they were sleeping, and put them outside where the patrol harpies have found them and were attempting to eat her (I assume it is a girl from the pitch of the screams).

The rest of the cabin are outside and are attempting to drag the girl back inside, with a shredded sleeping bag wrapped around her. By some miracle, she didn't even look hurt.

The campers set her on her bunk, and stepped back to watch. She was breathing heavily.

Everyone was silent as they watched her, and I was thinking she was about to scream at them when all of a sudden she started shaking. Not from fear, but from _laughter._

Then the whole cabin exploded with laughter as they watched the girl shaking uncontrollably in her ripped sleeping bag.

Seeing as the girl seemed fine and I was still tired, I put my pillow over my head and went back to sleep.

The next time I opened my eyes it was sunny and bright, and everyone was in the middle of getting dressed. Wasting no time, I got ready and went to the pavilion for breakfast. As I walked out of the Hermes cabin, I saw Teresa and Newt heading this way. I waited for the them to catch up.

'Hey' I said.

'Hey' they both greeted. Teresa still seems to have that beautiful Aphrodite charm on her, making her most beautiful features stand out even more than normal. Her hair was still done with that glittering golden thread, and her dark curls resting on her shoulders. Newt was once again wearing his bow and quiver full of arrows. I still remembered that foul yellow smoke in capture the play the other day. At first I thought that apollos cabin seemed really chilled out and cool, but that experience had made me realise Apollo had a whole other side to his calming nature.

'So Newt, how's your girlfriend?' Teresa smirked.

Newt apparent took it as a serious question. 'We're great! She is so pretty with her blonde hair and pale skin...' And then he went on and on about Sonya and how he knows that she is perfect. I wasn't really listening though. I kept sneaking glances at Teresa on the other side of Newt. She was so beautiful it almost hurt. Why couldn't I just get the guts to ask her out?

'Anyway' she cut in. 'What is your cabin doing today?'

'I dunno. Maybe horseback riding? I'll have to check with Connor and Travis' I answered. 'What about you?'

'I think Piper is going to show me some sword fighting' Teresa said. 'I still can't do it properly. There's this one move where you knock their sword to the floor...? I dunno, but I'm hungry. Let's get breakfast'.

So we all walked into the pavilion to get food.

I discovered that the activities I would be doing was sword and shield with this big mean girl Clarisse (where she gave me a dead leg for falling over her foot), then archery with Chiron (where I nearly killed Leo with an arrow, who happened to be passing by), until eventually it was time for horseback riding, like I guessed. Because it was my first lesson, I wouldn't be doing any jumping or special stuff. Just gliding and trotting on the pegasus.

The Hermes cabin went to the stables, where we were met by a girl with curly brown hair and the orange camp T-shirt on. She was either always happy, or just liked horses. 'Hi guys! For you new demigods here my name's Katie, and I am one of the Demeter girls that helps with all things equestrian related. Today we are going to be following the trail around the camp and beech, and then doing some gliding over the camp. Now if you already have a horse you can use, go get them. If you don't, follow me!'

Me and Amelia, a small blonde girl, followed her into the stables where she gave us each a saddle, and some other stuff that we would need but I don't know the names for. She then took us to the other pegasi that were left and told us to pick which ones we would like. There was a snowy white one, a chocolate brown one, one with white patches and a jet black one that seemed to have a massive wound on its leg. I felt sorry for it, because the big white bandage around its leg looked itchy and irritating. I understood how it felt.

I left that pegasus alone and eventually got the snowy white one. As I tried to climb on I missed the reigns and ended up slipping off on the other side, effectively smacking my face on the pegasus next to me. People laughed but a couple of people helped me back up. I was just starting to think "at least Teresa didn't see" when I saw her stood by the armoury nearby with Piper, smirking at me in a playful way.

'Awh, horse poop' I said aloud.

'What's the matter?' Said Connor. He followed where I was looking and caught sight of Teresa and Piper. He seemed to put two and two together.

'You like Teresa don't you?' He said.

'No I dont! I just-' but he was too busy laughing.

'Yes you do!' Then he punched me on the arm so hard I almost fell off the pegasus again. He laughed even more.

'Dude, stop it!' I said.

'Ok , fine. I won't say anything to anyone I promise' he said. He gave me one last smirk, then urged his pegasus forward down the trail.

I found riding the pegasus hard, because its massive wings were folded against its side, so I couldn't really have any easy way of making sure I wouldn't fall off again. To start off with we just walked down the trail, but when we got to the sandy beach, we had to trot, which was kind of like the horse version of jogging. I glanced over at Travis to see how he was doing it. His horse began trotting through the sand dunes with ease. He was bouncing up and down a lot though. I followed, and fell off twice more.

With scratched up elbows, I got off my pegasus because it was time for lunch. I ate my sandwich so fast I almost didn't see it in the first place, because now, we were going to do some flying.

'OK guys, gather round,' said katie. I obeyed. 'Now this flying business is easy, but t it doesn't really depend on you. Its the pegasi that steer themselves and change direction, not you. But if you ask nicely, they will usually help you. Usually.' She paused. 'Each of you will fly over the camp in a straight line. I will watch you, but if you fall there's not much I can do. Basically, just hold on.'

And with that we all got back on our pegasi.

'Take off on zero! Three... Two... One... Go!' Katie said. I was busy wondering why she said go on zero and then took off when she said go, so I almost fell off backwards when my pegasus took off. Luckily I had wrapped the reigns around my hands, so I didn't hit the dirt.

We began to gain altitude, and as we did I began to see further and further into the distance.I looked below me and saw the whole camp spread out. I could even pick out a few people. I saw Newt and Sonya talking by the archery range, I saw Percy and Annabeth running into the Poseidon cabin holding hands. I even spotted Leo, Jason, Piper and another brown haired girl who wasn't Teresa playing volleyball. Everyone looked so happy it made me happy. My pegasus kept flying and I felt the wind blowing in my face and hair. I should have felt cold, but I didn't. The feeling of being up in the air was exhilarating. I felt free.

I was looking down at the pavillion to see if there was any food, when I saw Teresa standing there with some... Guy. I think he was one of the new Poseidon kids, judging by his blue/green armband. They were talking.

_They're just talking _I thought._ Its not like they're..._

Then the guy to Teresa's hand and walked her into the pavilion.

Hot, white anger bubbled inside me. I wanted to punch that guy. What did he think he was doing, holding hands with Teresa? What did she think she was doing going off with him?

I took one last look at the pavilion and flew back down to the stables.

'Thomas? Hellloooo?' Newt was waving his hand in my face trying to get my attention. We were sat alone in the forges, where Newt had tried to make a necklace for Sonya. At least that's what he called it.

'Sorry' I said. I hadn't told him about Teresa, because it sounded stupid to me; _hey, Teresa was holding hands with a guy. Let's go punch him!_ 'You were saying?'

He asked me again. 'What's the matter?'

'I told you, nothing.' I said. He looked at me for a second, a long hard look.

'OK. But I don't believe you for a second.' He said.

'OK' I said. Then I just sort of walked off.

I wandered around for ages, trying not to think of Teresa and thinking of nothing else. What was she doing with that guy? Why did they go into the pavilion, of all places? I felt angry, but also really, really sad. I wondered what Teresa would say if I asked her about it, if I ever got the courage to ask. I guess I'll never find out.

**Poor Thomas! Just a quick note: if you think this is just a story about love then you're wrong. I'm just building up to the exciting stuff. Also please review if you are liking this, and please tell me ways to improve! I do accept constructive criticism. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again! :) the ideas for Thomas' parent are coming along now, but probably won't be featured until the next few chapters are done. Until then, coming up will be a little bit more about Teresa and Thomas and other general stuff that happens at camp... Hope you enjoy! :)**

_**Teresa**_

I was laying in my bed, rubbing the fluffy pink quilt between my fingers. I couldn't stop thinking about Harry. He was so nice and kind, and his dark hair had that windswept look that made you think he had just come back from the beach. Well, he was Poseidon's kid after all. He was strong and muscular, but that wasn't what made me like him. His eyes had a faraway look in them, which made me wonder what he was thinking about. I could easily get lost in them if I wasn't careful.

As I was laying down, I listened to the deep, slow breathing of the other Aphrodite kids in the cabin. You ever get that feeling, where you are so tired, but as soon as you lay down in your bed you feel wide awake? That's how I felt now. But eventually, I drifted off to sleep.

Now I don't know why, and I'm to scared to ask anyone, but when I go to sleep I get these dreams. Some of them are about what has happened that day, but some seem like they are in the past, or even the future. Tonight, I got the feeling it was in the future.

I was stood on top of a mountain. There were smoking craters in it, and what would have been white rubble was lying everywhere. Whatever happened, it had been horrible. My dream self wandered amongst the wreckage. I came across a crater so deep I could see right through to the ground. Below me was the Empire State Building, and beyond that, the rest of New York. Beads of sweat trickled down my neck, as I began to hear something. It sounded like the whirring, clicking sounds of metal and machinery.

I began to run. Panic surged inside me as I ran away from the unknown _thing_ I could hear. I didn't know where I was going or what I was doing, I just kept running. I entered an area of the place that looked as if it had once been a courtyard, but it was still wrecked. I paused, panting, as I heard a loud moan. But what was even more frightening, was that all of the noises seemed to be coming from all around me. They got louder. I wanted to shut my eyes, stuff my fingers in my ears, and cry. The noise was unbearable. Instead I waited and listened to the noises getting closer and closer. Then, some red flashing lights danced along a broken wall, scaring me even more. Blood was red.

A creature appeared, a large, bulbous creature the size of a cow with no distinct shape or form. It had arms and legs of different objects (a knife, a chainsaw etc) producing from its body. It had seen me.

It ran forwards onto the metal wall and jumped at me. All I could do was watch helplessly as it flew at me from above. A set of shears extended towards my face...

I jerked awake. It was morning. My bed was covered in sweat. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. That was the scariest dream yet. But what almost scared me the most about it was that it seemed so real.

I hopped out of bed and got dressed for the day. I grabbed a mirror to brush my hair. I still had that Aphrodite charm thing on, but it seemed to be fading. Thank god. I didn't want to look like a barbie doll anymore. I put my dark hair in a ponytail and walked to the pavilion for breakfast with Piper. As I left the cabin, I saw Thomas and Newt. I waved hello, and so did Newt, but Thomas acted as if I wasn't there. Weird.

'- so after that we have sword fighting with half of the Ares cabin. Hey, are you OK?' Piper grabbed my arm as I tripped over a stone.

'Um, yeah just wondered what the dirt looked like up close.'

She rolled her eyes. 'Right. Well we'd better hurry up or we'll be late for crafts.'

I nodded. We kept on walking and I eventually turned my mind away from Thomas.

When we entered the hall I saw Harry sitting at his table. He smiled at me, making me blush. I sat down and said 'scrambled eggs' and immediately it appeared on my plate in front of me. As usual, I got up to scrape a portion of the egg in the fire, for the gods. As the egg fell in, a few of the sparks from the fire glittered pink. Before I could decide if I was imagining things I turned away and sat down at the table.

After breakfast Piper, the rest of the Aphrodite cabin and I went to crafts. It was a really cool building, also made of white marble. There were wooden work benches spread around the middle of the room, and around the walls were massive cabinets full of different materials and drawers of different equipment.

'Children, if you would listen for a moment.' Chiron came galloping into the room. 'Recently it seems not all of you have been working as hard as you should be in crafts, so I just wanted to remind you that if you have not made anything within this hour, all of the mirrors in your cabin will be removed.'

There was a massive intake of breath from almost all of the Aphrodite cabin. Obviously mirrors mattered to them.

'Chiron you can't-'

'I _need _my mirror-'

'That's not fair!'

'But... You cant...'

Chiron stomped his hoof very loudly on the floor. 'I will do it if I feel I must. Work hard.'

Everyone bowed to him a little bit stiffer than normal, then he left and galloped away.

Immediately everyone began to complain about their nails breaking and how much they needed their mirrors and how Chiron was being _totally _unfair, so Piper climbed onto one of the work benches and began to shout.

'You heard Chiron! If you want to keep the mirrors, get to work! Your nails will grow back soon anyway.'

She hopped down from the table and began to empty all of the drawers of their materials. Soon everyone was sticking things together and sculpting with clay.

I didn't really know what to do, so I looked around the room for inspiration. Drew was wearing a pretty heart shaped necklace, quite simple, but still beautiful. I had a sudden idea.

I went over to the drawers and rummaged through the drawer labeled 'wires'. Inside were long rolls of copper and other metals, some so small and thin they were just visible. I grabbed the copper roll and unwound lots of it and broke it off. I put the roll back into the drawer and went over to the middle table where Piper had spread out other things across it. I shifted some things around, and walked away with two small white birds made of four pearls and a slightly bigger flower made of little pink and gold gems. Somehow I weaved the small copper wire through each of the little objects I had collected. I decided it looked OK. I found a little clasp in another drawer and attached it to the ends of the wire. I held it up to examine it.

I had made a necklace, with the little objects I had found hanging off of it. The white birds -I think they're doves- hung shining off of the wire, with two pearls either side of each. The flower hung in the centre at the front, it's many gems glittering.

'Oooh that's pretty!' Said a voice at my shoulder. It was Lacey, holding a little clay blob with some pink paint on it.

'Thanks. You can have it if you like.'

'Really? Thanks!' She said, as she took it and hurried away to put it on.

'And that's the end of crafts! I think Chiron's going to come and check we actually did work.' Piper said, as Chiron came back into the room.

He looked at all of the tables with everyone's things spread across them.

'Good work. I thought you would try with your mirrors at stake.' He smiled slightly, as if he knew this was exactly what they would do. 'You can keep your. Mirrors, but that doesn't mean you don't try as hard as you did today.'

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, as Chiron hurried off saying he had to do archery.

The Aphrodite cabin began to head to the lake for canoeing, with Piper and me trailing behind.

'We have canoeing with the Poseidon cabin now,' Piper told me. I kept looking forward but I could tell she was smirking at me.

'OK.' We continued walking in silence, but in my mind I thought about canoeing, and how much I was really looking forward to spending a whole hour with Harry.

We arrived at the lake, its surface seeming to sparkle in the midday sun. The Aphrodite cabin assembled on the side of the lake, facing a rack of canoes and the Poseidon cabin. I caught Harry's eye and he smiled at me. I felt my cheeks grow warm.

We were greeted by a naiad with dark hair and a pale blue dress, waving us over enthusiastically.

'Hi! I'm Iris, short for Water Iris. You can see some growing just there-' she indicated a patch of blue-yellow water plants on the edge of the lake. '- but anyway, let's get the canoes out, one person lifting each end. Bring them over to the sloping bit just here.' Both cabins began to get out the canoes.

'So, had a good day so far?' Harry asked me as we lifted a bright turquoise canoe off the rack.

'It's been OK. Made a necklace in crafts. What about you?'

'I burnt my arm a bit on the climbing wall. It's not that bad,' he said quickly seeing the expression on my face. 'Just aches a bit when I bend my elbow.'

'You sure?' I asked, as I looked at the shiny pink gash on his arm.

'Yeah. You don't need to worry about me, I'm as tough as nails!' He grinned.

'Arrrrgh! My nail just broke!' Screamed one of the Aphrodite girls, dropping a canoe on her friend's foot. Iris hurried past us to help them.

'Not that type of nail,' Harry said quickly. I rolled my eyes.

Eventually everyone got their own canoe into the water. I was paddling along in the turquoise canoe while Harry was in a blue one.

'This is a lot harder than it looks!' I called to Piper as she laughed at me from her canoe at my attempt to turn myself around.

'You'll get the hang of it,' Harry assured me. 'See the flat side of the paddle? You need to have that facing you. If you want to turn just stick the end of the canoe into the water the way you want to go-' but I wasn't really listening. I was too busy comparing his sea green eyes to the colour of the lake, and I got distracted. He stopped mid sentence and laughed at my expression, making me blush again.

'Just come here.'

He grabbed the paddle I was holding and used it to pull me closer to him. He climbed over into my canoe, trying to teach me how to guide it, but gave up after I got distracted again.

'You're hopeless,' he smiled.

'Hey, I'm not as bad as Drew,' I said smiling as we looked over to see her tip her canoe right over, her hands splashing the water angrily. When Iris came too pull her out, her mascara was running all down her face. Harry and I began to laugh, and tried and failed to make it look like we were just coughing when Drew looked over. We exchanged a look of amusement, then carried on with the canoes.

I was starting to get the hang of it, just as Harry had predicted. Eventually though, I got bored and decided to splash a bit of water into his canoe, forgetting he was a son of Poseidon, that he could control water and could easily will himself to stay dry. Wasn't really the best idea I'd had all day...

Within minutes, everyone was splashing each other, and getting their canoes tipped over by the Poseidon cabin, who remained completely dry. People were laughing and shrieking and having a great time. Eventually, the canoes were abandoned as Percy Jackson caused a massive wave to tip everyone out of their canoes, much to Iris' displeasure.

'Really, they'll take ages to empty!' She moaned as the canoes slowly filled up with water from the lake. She gave up though, and began to put the canoes away with some help from the Aphrodite kids that were complaining about getting wet. Finally, the conch horn sounded for lunch and everyone got out, dragging their wet feet to the shed where the dryer thingys were kept.

I splashed Harry in the face once more teasingly, then hurried out of the lake before he had a chance to splash me back.

'That was fun,' he said laughing. He was still perfectly dry.

'Yeah. We need to have water fights more often,' I said. Then he took my hand and walked me over to the shed to get dry.

The rest of the day went by quickly, it seemed, because I was still in high spirits from the canoeing earlier. After lunch I'd done sword fighting with the Ares cabin, Archery with Chiron and Ancient Greek with Annabeth, which turned out to be just as hard and confusing as it looked.

Piper and I were heading to dinner talking about the day's events.

'I couldn't believe Clarisse today. She didn't even care it was only your first lesson sword fighting she could have seriously hurt you!' Piper complained.

'I didn't mind, it was kind of fun actually.'

'Maybe, but it was still worrying when she knocked you over-'

'-I fell actually.'

'-Whatever. ' she smirked.

Dinner went past just as fast as the afternoon, and before I knew it I was lying in bed in the Aphrodite cabin, with the pink silk curtain rustling in the breeze blowing in through the open window.

I drifted off to sleep.

**Another chapter done! Hope you had a good July 4th! :)**


End file.
